This invention relates to a card holding structure for a portable electric device such as a cellular telephone.
Recently, the portable electric device has come to provide with a card connector for a card such as an SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card, a memory card, an IC (Integrated Circuit) card or the like. The card connector has contact terminals to be pressed on contact lands (or terminals) formed on a surface of the card by resilience thereof. Accordingly, positioning the card in a predetermined position is necessary for the electric connection between the card and the card connector.
An existing card connector has a card holding structure to position the card in the predetermined position. However, the card connector not only is expensive but also impedes miniaturization of the portable electric device.